


Руки вверх, детка!

by Ks1



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Police, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on a Car, Uniform Kink, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ks1/pseuds/Ks1
Summary: "Ты, должно быть, шутишь" - пробормотал Мерлин, когда офицер снял свои солнечные очки, сунув их в передний карман рубашки.Мерлин возвращается в свой родной город. Видимо, кто-то его ждет.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 8





	Руки вверх, детка!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hands Up, Baby!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151183) by [ZairaA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZairaA/pseuds/ZairaA). 



Мерлин смотрел на приближающегося полицейского в зеркало заднего вида. Он не имел понятия почему, из всех возможных мест, его остановили на пустынной дороге по пути к ферме его матери, но все же не мог не воспользоваться моментом и полюбоваться униформой, обтянувшей широкие плечи и грудь офицера, и тем, как убывающий солнечный свет сверкал золотом в его волосах и отражался от зеркальных солнечных очков. В нем было что-то смутно знакомое...  
"Ты, должно быть, шутишь" - пробормотал он, когда мужчина снял свои солнечные очки, сунув их в передний карман рубашки.  
"Я вернулся только лишь... сколько? два часа назад?" - он зашипел на Артура Пендрагона, проклятие всего своего подросткового существования, который, лениво наклонясь, рассматривал Мерлина своими холодными голубыми глазами.  
"Ты что ли ждал меня здесь, чтобы еще немного поиздеваться надо мной?"  
"У тебя не горит задняя фара и ты ехал 10 миль сверх скоростного лимита"  
"Конечно" - ухмыльнулся Мерлин - "Ничего личного, верно?"  
"Верно. Покажи мне свои права и документы на машину, пожалуйста"  
"В самом деле, Артур? Ты знаешь, что это машина моей матери. Тебя что, учили быть еще большим придурком в полицейской школе?"  
"Нельзя так разговаривать с офицером" - мрачно сказал Артур - "Я хочу чтобы ты вышел из машины. И держи руки так, чтобы я их видел"  
Мерлин усмехнулся - "Ты действительно намекаешь, что я могу _напасть_ на тебя? Это довольно забавно слышать от парня, который обычно запихивал меня в шкафчики.''  
"Выйди из машины, _Мерлин_.''  
Скрипя зубами, Мерлин подчинился. Он не мог ручаться, что Артур на самом деле не арестует его, если он будет сопротивляться.  
"Ок. Что теперь?"  
"Положи руки на капот и раздвинь ноги"  
Мерлин бросил на него неверящий взгляд, но Артур только надменно поднял брови, и Мерлин потоптался к передней части машины и занял указанную позицию.  
"Почему тебе обязательно нужно быть таким придурком?" - выдохнул он, когда Артур подошел к нему сзади и начал водить руками по ногам Мерлина, заставляя его предательский член затвердеть в штанах.  
Внезапно Артур прижался к нему, горячее дыхание обдало шею Мерлина, и он прошептал ему на ухо: "Вот уж не знаю, Мерлин. Почему _тебе_ обязательно нужно быть таким чертовски соблазнительным?"  
"Ч-что?"  
"Почему ты думаешь я все время задирал тебя, идиот?" - Артур зарычал, и глаза Мерлина расширились, когда он почувствовал, как эрекция Артура прижалась к нему.  
"Я хотел сделать это еще в старших классах", - задыхаясь, проговорил Артур, грубо тиская задницу Мерлина, прежде чем обхватить одной рукой его бедро и провести пальцами по его жесткой длине. - Если ты не хочешь этого, скажи мне сейчас.''  
Мерлин знал, что ему следует сказать, но все, что он мог сделать, это стонать и толкаться в руку Артура. Видимо, такого согласия было достаточно для офицера Пендрагона, потому что он потянул молнию Мерлина вниз, и затем его теплые пальцы обхватили напряженный член Мерлина.  
«Если бы я знал, что будет так легко, я бы сделал это давным-давно», - пробормотал Артур со смехом, прижимаясь к шее Мерлина. - «Кто бы мог подумать, что правильный Мерлин Эмрис будет таким развратным, умоляя меня трахнуть его на машине, посреди дороги?»  
Одним резким рывком он стянул штаны Мерлина, обнажив его ягодицы прохладному вечернему воздуху.  
«У меня есть смазка и все остальное», - прошептал Артур, проводя большими пальцами по щели Мерлина, в то время как его лоб прижимался к влажному пятну между лопатками Мерлина. «Я хочу трахнуть тебя, Мерлин. Так сильно-''  
У Мерлина кружилась голова от возбуждения, и, вероятно, он был совершенно не в себе.  
''Да.''  
Артур застонал, и вскоре его пальцы вернулись, теперь скользкие, обводя и потирая отверстие Мерлина, прежде чем медленно толкнуться в него. Мерлин издал сдавленный всхлип, Артур схватил его за шею и толкнул вперед, пока щека Мерлина не прижалась к гладкому металлу капота.  
Мерлин беспомощно откинулся назад, когда пальцы Артура раскрыли его.  
Когда толстый член Артура, наконец, наполнил его до грани мучительного удовольствия, Мерлин забыл о том, что они были на открытом пространстве, где любой может проехать. Все, о чем он мог думать, это рот Артура, горячий у него на шее, и руки на его бедрах, направляющие его назад, когда Артур толкался в него длинными, резкими ударами.  
Артур довел Мерлина до финиша одним правильным движением руки, и вместе они рухнули вперед, Артур все еще находясь внутри него.  
«Мы можем использовать твои наручники в следующий раз», - пробормотал Мерлин с довольной улыбкой на лице, заставляя Артура тепло усмехнуться в его шею. Может быть, быть арестованным будет не так уж и плохо, в конце концов.


End file.
